Lightning Has Struck
by rachybaby
Summary: "River, DA calling! Lightning has struck! Do you read? I repeat, lightning has struck!" The Order never expected that call. Rated T because I'm beyond paranoid.


**Lightning Has Struck**

Remus was sitting on the living room floor of Andromeda Tonks' house conjuring different coloured bubbles and clouds for Teddy while Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Andromeda, Tonks and Lee Jordon sat around chatting idly when suddenly the radio on the dresser crackled.

"River, DA calling. Lightning has struck! Do you read? I repeat lightning has struck!" silence fell as they all stared at the radio. It crackled again, "River, DA calling. Lightning has struck! Do you read? I repeat lightning has struck!" Lee dived from the armchair to the dresser and grabbed the microphone.

"This is River, the Phoenix is ready to take flight!" Lee practically shouted.

Teddy gave a small cry and Remus looked down and realised, he'd stopped conjuring the bubbles and clouds. "Sorry pup," Remus flicked his wand and the bubbles continued as a response came from the DA.

"River, Phoenix is requested to be ready to take flight, it's not time for a storm", Lee swore.

"Language!" exclaimed Remus, Tonks and Andromea at once but Lee ignored them.

"What the hell is Harry playing at?" demanded Fred.

"They're up to something," said Remus, "I think Dumbledore found a way for them to fight without a big battle".

"Well that's just fine and dandy", growled George.

"Stop it, the pair of you and contact Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, and Charlie", ordered Mrs Weasley as she got to her feet.

"I'm gonna put Teddy to bed", said Remus, "Call me if you hear from the DA". Remus pocket his wand, Teddy let out a whine, "Come on pup, bed time", said Remus scooping up his son and holding so he was facing everyone, "Nighty night everyone" said Remus as he waved Teddy's tiny hand.

"Night Teddy!" every replied together.

Tonks jumped up and kissed her son goodnight before Remus carried him out of the room, up the stairs and into the nursey. Remus closed the door behind him before laying Teddy in his cot, "I hope you know how much I love you Teddy," he leaned over and kissed his son before flicking on the night light which quietly played 'Twinkle, twinkle little star'. Remus took out his wand and with a quick flick, the ceiling light went out. "If tonight is the night when Harry faces He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because it'll get us killed, then I need you to know that I'm glad Harry shouted at me and sent me back to you and your mum. You, Theodore Remus Lupin are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you". Teddy gurgled up at him and Remus smiled.

Remus didn't know how long he stood there watching his son fall asleep, all he knew was that he was pulled back to reality by Tonks coming into the room.

"The DA have called, the Phoenix is to take flight destination the Hog", she sighed and walked over to Teddy's cot to look down at her son. "I just hope we come back to watch him grow". Her voice was as sad as her expression. Remus put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're not going", he told her.

"Pardon?" she asked, spinning around to face him as her hair turned red.

Remus smiled, he loved watching her hair red when she was angry, "You should stay her with Teddy, there's no sense in him losing both his parents".

"If you're going then so am I, I am the auror after all", she hissed at him.

"You're also a mother and that's a far more important job and you know it", Remus told her firmly. Tonks looked down at Teddy, her expression was thoughtful, "Please Dora, stay with Teddy".

Tonks sighed, "Alright, but you better come back you crazy canine".

Remus groaned at the nickname, he hated it and she knew it. "I'll try", he promised her before kissing her and hurrying from the room.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Andromeda speaking into the radio, "DA, this is Phoenix, she is taking flight now, over".

"Dromeda," said Remus and she turned.

"You better go if you're going, Remus".

"I am, but I need you to promise me something", said Remus quickly and quietly.

"What is it?" asked Andromeda quickly as the DA responded.

"We read you Phoenix, see you on the battle field, over".

"Dora is gonna stay here with Teddy, please don't let her leave".

Andromeda snorted slightly, "You know as well as I that when Dora wants to do something there is no stopping her". Remus sighed, "Go Remus, go save the world". She hurried over and kissed his cheek before turning back to the radio.

Remus swept from the house and joined the waiting Order members and disapperated with them to the Hogshead.

"Took your time!" said Aberforth when they appeared inside his pub, "Potter went through nearly an hour ago!"

"We're here now", said Molly breathlessly.

Several popping noises announced the arrival of Bill, Fleur and Kingsley.

"Charlie's coming mum, he's apparating from Romania as soon as he's been joined by the reinforcements", said Bill as soon as he saw everyone.

"Good, we're going to need them", said Arthur.

"We better get to the castle", said Lee.

"This way", said Aberforth and he led them into a backroom where an enormous portrait huge over the mantle, a set of steps leading up to it. "If you would, dear sister", said Aberforth and the girl in the portrait smiled before swinging forward. "It goes straight to Hogwarts", said Aberforth.

"Looks like the Marauders missed one", said Remus with a grin.

"No, this never existed until now", said Aberforth and Remus laughed.

"Good old Hogwarts!" and he walked forward and climbed the steps into the tunnel. He led the way down the tunnel, pushing open the portrait at the other end.

Cheers erupted as the Order walked into the room of requirement, "Now, we're ready to fight!" said Seamus Finnegan loudly as the Order members were all greeted and hugged.

They didn't have to wait long before Harry and Luna returned.

"What's happening Harry?" asked Neville as Harry stared at the Order.

Harry looked from the Order to the DA to Neville. "We're fighting" he said and the room erupted.

**A/N: So I'm sat watching DH Part 2 for the millionth time (with the subtitles on – happens automatically on my laptop dunno why) and I realised that the kid who talks on the radio is saying 'River, DA calling. Lightning has struck!' and this just hit me. It's not as good as it can be because I don't have my copy of DH with me right now as I'm in the Middle East and it's in England. Review?**

**Rachybaby.**


End file.
